Karasu Tomari
Karasu Tomari '( カラス 真由美 or Tomari Karasu ) Is an original character created by XxXtomarikarasuXxx 05:50, February 2, 2011 (UTC). She is from Kohonagakure and is a part of Team Kitsune ( キツネ ) along with Kasumi Yume, Mui Wakkahisa and their sensei Hotaru. Karasu is also part of the assasianation squad, founded by herself. She is currently outside the hidden leaf village, looking for her father. Karasu is currently 14 approaching her 15 birthday Background Karasu started out as a young girl who wanted to become a circus performer when she grew older, she used to do tricks and she attended gymnastics. She had entirely no intrest in being a ninja, first because she thought it was too violent for her and secondly, she had a friend named Uso, who wanted to go to the circus too, and Karasu assumed if she became a ninja, she wouldn't see him again...in a very long time. Karasu's mother Asami Tomari, forced her into the academy, she wanted Karasu to live out the honour of a Tomari. When Karasu entered the academy, she got average scores for most of her exams...she would complain every night that she missed Uso alot, Asami just told her that Uso would be proud. Part One She graduated with Kasumi Yume and Mui Wakkahisa, she also found out that Uso followed her to the academy....so he graduated too. On the days the teams were announced, Karasu was hoping that Uso would come on her team...but instead the unusal happened, Karasu was put into a girl sqaud, no boys....only girls. Karasu was dissapointed, but she was with one of her friends, Kasumi Yume...but she wasn't sure about Mui Wakkahisa. Hotaru was their sensei, Hotaru had flaming red hair and a sarcastic additude, which Karasu greatly disliked. Hotaru had a habit of teasing Karasu and calling her ( Blackslacker ) and sometimes fears she'll run off somehow. Hotaru named her team, Team Kitsune, because Karasu's evil smrik , Kasumi's eyes, and Mui's additude all reminded her of foxes. On missions, Karasu is most likely to be on the front lines, Kasumi behind her and Mui at the back ( Becasue Mui has sound justu and needs range ) Karasu was known to have a rebellious additude when fighting, that Uso would usuallly point out. Chunnin Exams The Chuuinin Exams were especially hard for Karasu and her Team, the written test, to Karasu, was nothing but a joke because of what Ibiki Morino was planning, with 'torturing the participants' and 'driving them to madness and mayhem' and the 10th question which whoever got right, passed the First Exam...regardless of the number of correct answers the participants got....and cheating...especially cheating. Team Kitsune, with all members suceeding the first and ( oh so scary ) exam, it was time for them to compete in the almight Second Exam, which instructed them to transport two scrolls, heaven and earth to a tower, situated in the middle of the Forest of Death *scary music which freaks you out to the point of pure madness* Kasumi said that she read about the Forest of Death and stated that it wasn't gonna be a picnic. Kasumi mentioned, leeches, wild animals, poisionous plants, dense forests and of course...the genin that were competing against them. Part two Karasu had a hard time training with Anko, first she was scared and feared Anko for her snakes and bloodthirsty additude, but after a few days Karasu got used to her being around. When Karasu came to the village, she mastered snake techniques. exploding clones, karasu tengu summonings, some forms of chidori with Kakashi Hatake and became more stronger, emotionally, mentally and psyhically. Naruto remarked that she was taller and was more revealing and noticalble, hearing this comment, Karasu demonstrated her strengh and punched Naruto in chest. When Karasu got to the Tomari farmyards, she was greeted by Kira and Tora, who've grown just as much. Karasu then met up with Team Kitsune, Kasumi hugged Karasu and Mui kept on asking if it was really her. Then the Kitsune girls got a message that Gaara had been captured by the Akatsuki member Sasori. Mui told Karasu that it was a good time to show her newfound skills...Karasu gave a slight smrik and the girls were on their way to the Akatsuki hideout. Karasu feared that her skills wouldn't be good enough, and that she'd sink to the bottom beaneath her two teamates, like a 12 year old Sakura. When the three young girls were almost there, Zetsu came and attacked, Karasu remarked that they had no time for a battle, for Gaara's life was on the line. Mui and Kasumi agreed...Kasumi used her water whip to confuse Zetsu in thinking they were attacking, and Karasu used her exploding clones to distract him, Mui then played a tune called 'sirens warning' which made him dizzy. The girls moved quickly past him, Karasu used her crow teleportion to get far away from him...Kasumi then asked why Karasu didn't use her crow teleportion techinique earlier, Karasu then stated that she was saving chakra so she could beat the hell out of Sasori. Kasumi then smriked, then Mui said that they were wasting time talking when Gaara was in trouble, Karasu then called Mui a genius, and asked her to use a time jutsu to take a few minutes off the time they wasted, Mui used a jutsu called 'Fine Minutes" which took them 15 minutes backwards, which gave them 40 minutes to get to Gaara...The girls rushed to the Akatsuki base, but Sasori wasn't there...Karasu then suggested that Team Kitsune should split up, to cover more ground, Kasumi gave all the members of Team Kitsune including herself , a packet flare signals, incase something went wrong. Karasu covered the North, Kasumi covered the East and South and Mui covered the West. Karasu came across 2 rouge ninja, she examined their faces to see any hint of hardship or loss, she activated her kuro sunadokei, which was still the original gold, she found out one of them lost a lover named Chiisai, she used a image of her death to distract him and stabbed him the chest, Karasu then used her newfound chidori which﻿ could hit chakra points on her second opponent, and weakend him, she used her psyhical strengh to punch him in the cheek, which sent him flying, he came towards her and attacked her with his katana, before he could lay a finger on her, she used a full body chidori which killed him. She then saw a flare signal from Kasumi, Karasu ran as fast as she could, she didn't want to use her crow teleportion, she was saving chakra to attack Kasumi's opponent. Karasu then found out the Kasumi was doubled stricked by seven ninja, she looked liked she'd already attacked some, about 3 of them were dead at her feet. Karasu then punched one hard and asked Kasumi if she remembered their mixed jutsu called rebel and rose, Kasumi giggled at the thought and joined hands with Karasu, Karasu used her serpent's lightening, a jutsu that enabled her to use lightening from the tip of her sword, and Kasumi used her bloodline limit, Mizu Kogeki, meaning attacking water in japanese. The two joined jutsu, and attacked all 4 ninja with brute force...Kasumi and Karasu took some of the damage form the attack, but they managed to get back on their feet again. Mui noticed the flare signal, but she came with some unknown ninja, which allied with her..The girls then found out that Team 7 had Gaara's kidnapping under control and that the Kitsune girls were assigned on another mission by Lady Tsuande. The girls rushed back to the Hidden Leaf, where they saw Lady Tsuande...as angry as ever...the ledgendary sucker...Mui whispered that Tsuande has become more tempermental. Karasu and Team Kitsune were assigned on an assasianation mission, Tsuande said it was a test to see how the girls have improved on their jutsu and stealth. Team Kitsune had to assasinate a rich merchant, for he had been working in the black market in the Hidden Mist Village...Lady Tsuande also mentioned that the rich merchant was so rich, he had body guards and all the blitz and fashion. As Team Kitsune made their way to the entrance of the Hidden Leaf Village, they ran into Uso, who was almost going to explode with joy...Uso says that Karasu has grown, and then starts getting personal, which lures the Kitsune girls away. Appearance Child - Black hair tied in a messy bun, purple sweater and a jersy skirt and purple shoes. Pre Shippuden - Black shoulder length hair, onyx eyes, lavender top, brown dress simaler to Sakura's dress in Shippuden and forest boots, slim figure. Shippuden - Black shoulder length hair, charcoal black eyes with almost no emotion in them, giving her a ruthless appearance. Navy blue top, straps pulled down, mid blue cloth tied around her waist. A black and blue dress simalar to her dress in pre shippuden, some boots simalar to Miu Wakkahisa's and a permanet tatoo of the Tomari clan symbol on her left shoulder, she wears fingerless gloves to hide the words that a whip master engraved on her wrist. ---- Personality Child ( good traits ) - Cheerful, hardworking, sweet, kind, bright smile. Child ( bad traits ) - has the urge to cry alot, senstitive, can be lazy at times, angry when she dosen't get her way. Part one ( good traits ) - strong, unique, great flexibility ( physical and mental ) smart and intelligent, dosen't cry that much, has become generally tough and calm. Part one ( bad traits ) - rebel, can be stubborn, gives silent treament to anyone who has screwed her, bracer, sly, fox smrik which gives people the wrong view of her. Bad speller total bookworm, sometimes has her childish moments ( especially around sharks ) - out of fear. Her skeletal structure is potentially dangerous ( neck as straight as hell causing lots on pain sometimes ) and her jaw bone rubs against her skull - scared of operations in hospitals. Shippuden ( good traits ) - hardworker, fighter, strong, patient, protective of the ones she loves, has backbone, made of steel, dosen's let small things get to her, calm, artistic, reasearcher and intelligent and has wits and her spelling is better. Shippuden ( bad traits ) - starts to become heartless, has some moments when she is emotionless, bad medical ninja, has many grudges against many people, will KILL anyone who screws her, still has the rebel in her that can get her into deeps and a teaser...and she curses...alot. She is friends with a pervert ( Tatsuka Kumori ) has a bad sense of smell., still freaked out by hospitals and has almost the same medical problems. Goes balllistic over any negative remarks about her clan. Scared of sharks and deep water and fears that someone else she cares about is going to run away. Relationships ﻿ Naruto - Used to treat him like crap, but then found out that her mother lied about the Nine Tailed Demon Fox killing her father, so she started treating Naruto as an aqquaintance. Karasu would help Naruto train physically and mentally, ( maths, literacy, history ect ) In shippuden, Karasu and Naruto have their first serious fight, Karasu scars Naruto's back, and Naruto badly burns her leg. Naruto takes Karasu to a bacon carnival as a way to say sorry to Karasu...the two become distant...but they can still stand eachother.. Sasuke - Lets just say that Karasu had mixed feelings for him, on his 12th birthday, Karasu said that she couldn't bother buying a gift to a idiot like him, so she gave him a bloodstone necklace, which she found in her mother's closet. In shippuden Karasu had the same feelings for Sasuke, but had more 'I effing hate cockatoo ass hair' moments than ever before. In part one they used to spar, and Karasu had the urge to insult Sasuke, in shippuden she swears at him and shows that she dosen's care about him like she used to, but she actually does. When Sasuke joins the Akatsuki she becomes more concious about what she says about Sasuke. When people from the Tomari clan start dissappearing and are found dead, Karasu swears that she is going to find the culprit, and promises herself that she isn't going to turn into a lunatic like Sasuke. When Team 7 reunites with Sasuke and Madara, Uso says that Sasuke was twisted, and Karasu stands up for Sasuke telling Uso that insulting Sasuke was a waste of energy and time...Karasu once tries to escape the hidden Leaf village to find Sasuke and almost suceeds, but is then caught up by her clan members. Sakura - People think that the two girls are rivals, but they are far from that....they are pretty close. As a child Karasu looked up to Sakura as a role model ( because Sakura was strong when people bullied her because of her big forehead ) the two girls trained alot, and Karasu was the first person that knew about Sakura admittting her love for Naruto. When Sakura consoled Karasu about admitting she had a crush on Naruto...All Karasu said was "Sakura, don't get pissed at me for saying this.....Sasuke....is....Bacon." Then Karasu told Sakura of the time where Naruto took her to that bacon carnival....saying that she enjoyed the experience so much, she convinced herself that she loved Naruto...."But when I got up in the morning...I noticed something...I was in love with the bacon Naruto gave me! And in your case...your'e in love with what Naruto is DOING to get Sasuke back...so the Sasuke retrival bullshit...is bacon!" Karin - Karasu treats Karin like dirt, but at times has a soft spot for her...Karasu has a deep hatred for Karin because she was a former member of team Taka, (Karasu calles team "Taka" team "Baka" to tease Karin) Karasu admits to Karin that she had a slight crush on Sujestu because he looked like he could pwn Naruto any day. If Karin was dead Karasu wouldn't have knew of her and her crush on Sujestu would've remained a secret. Kasumi ( Talluah Gordon in my case ) - Kasumi Yume was originally created by Talluah Gordon, a close bestie of mine in reality, we had the rival act, lightening over water thing from the day we met. Kasumi and Karasu have their fights, their shouting matches, but they are as close as hell when you go deep inside of them. Karasu and Kasumi fight and sparr alot, they seem so real to some characters in Naruto. They are both members of Team Kitsune, and they are both blood rebels. Mui - ( Anita Ackers ) a young friend of mine in reality, we are very close and are like sisters. Mui and Karasu have a backstabbing relationship, Mui called Karasu a electric shock up the backside when they were put in team Kitsune together with Kasumi. Karasu and Mui have staring contests and have their bets. Karasu and Mui fight once,and after that they promise never to fight again. When Sasuke left, Mui was telling Karasu, over and over that crying and beating up herself inside wasn't going to bring Sasuke back. Mui and Karasu start to hang out in Shippuden, when Mui saw Sasuke she was not afraid or beaten down by the intimdating look in his eyes, unlike Karasu. When Mui heard that Uso and Karasu kissed, she told Karasu that she caught the right fish...Karasu kept on making excuses saying it was only a peck on the cheek. When Mui saw Sasuke when Team 7 reunited with him and Madara...She actually becomes afraid of Sasuke for the first time, because of his bleeding eyes. Uso - Uso and Karasu were friends when they were children, they were pranksters and wanted to prefrom in a circus when they got older...But their dreams got ruined when Karasu was forced into the Academy...Uso would sometimes show a hatred against Karasu's mother Asami for keeping Karasu away from him for so many years. Uso who was determined entered the Academy so he could stay close to Karasu somehow, but Karasu's mother made plans and arrangements to keep Uso as far away from Karasu as possible, because she thought that Karasu couldn't make desisions for herself. Uso would always show a grudge against Sasuke and Roc Lee because he thought that they both liked Karasu...Karasu admitted to Uso that Roc Lee and her were just friends and Sasuke was just a sparring partner and an annoyance. In Shippuden Uso has developed a liking towards Karasu and has becomed over - protective over her, which Karasu didn't really like. On the day Sasuke first appeared to Team 7, Karasu stood close to Uso and told him she wouldn't leave until Sasuke went away...which gave Uso a form of encouragement to keep liking Karasu. When Karasu's eye started bleeding because of the third state of the Kuro Sunadokei, Uso stood by her day in day out in hospital...even though Karasu couldn't see...she felt something warm. When Team 7 reunited, Uso described Sasuke as twisted, but Karasu actually stood up for Sasuke, saying that insulting him wasn't worth any energy or time. Uso, then angry at Karasu told her about the first time they saw Sasuke when he appeared to Team 7...telling her about her telling him that she wouldn't leave until Sasuke went away. Karasu then dosen't say anything to Uso until they meet at the training grounds. And they really did forgive each other ;) lol Stats 'PART ONE Genjutsu - 3.5 Taijutsu - 2.5 Ninjutsu - 3.5 Speed - 4 Intelligence - 3.5 Force - 3.5 Stamina - 3.5 Seals - 3 'PART TWO' Genjutsu - 4.5 Taijutsu - 3 Ninjutsu - 4 Speed - 5 Intelligence - 4 Force - 4.5 Stamina - 4 Seals - 4 the chart is old so it might be outta date, i'll bother to change it later! Trivia *Blood Type - AB *D . O . B - 12/Feb *Star Sign - Aquarius *Theme Colour - Purple *Zodiac - Earth Tiger *Eye colour -Part one - Black *Part one Kuro Sunadokei - Gold ( Like all Tomari's ) *Part Two - Charcoal Black *Part Two Kuro Sunadokei - Sliver ( I'll tell you more about the colour change later in the wiki ) *Karasu's family name Tomari '''means night in japanese, and the name '''Karasu means crow in japanese...the reason Karasu has this name is because of her father and because of the crow that kept on annoying and distracting the nurses during her birth. * She stands at 5"4. External Links http://tinyurl.com/2cybz2y Category:Original Character